YGO goes wild
by skull keeper
Summary: What happens when a creepy old gipsy turns the entire YGO cast into a strange assortment of animals at a reunion set up by Mokuba? Complete chaos! Please read and review!


**What if the entire YGO cast had their bodies swapped with that of animals? CHAOS! This storycontains somelanguage, so you have been warned. I would love some reviews please. WARNING: contains crude and sarcastic humor and perhaps a bit of bashing. I don't own anything except this idea, and this is the only time I'm going to say it.**

* * *

Seto wasn't too happy about having a creepy old woman over at his house for Mokuba's party. But then again, he would have anything for his little brother. Besides, he could always just go into his office later if things got bad. Mokuba ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, thanking him for everything. He knew that this would be the best 'reunion' ever held. 

Then the doorbell rang…

"That's probably them." Seto said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. The raven-haired boy chose to ignore this and ran to the door to greet what looked like twenty people who came to the door. Waling in was of course Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Duke, Serenity, and Mai. But also walking in were some others whom Seto hadn't expected to show up at all. Marik, Rishid, Ishizu, and a reluctant Dartz, Alister, Valon, and Raphael, followed closely by an ecstatic Pegasus came parading into the grand entrance. Upon seeing Pegasus, Seto quickly walked over to the young boy, who greeted each one of the friends as they entered either happily or with a sense of gloom in them.

Pegasus walked away from the young boy after Seto had joined the two. Instead he walked over to a young form whom he had never met before. Their red hair flowed against their neck, and their mid drift shirt revealed a pale toned stomach. The man walked over to the form and immediately grasped their hand and kissed it gently.

"My, my. What a lovely young lady. Would you mind being my date for this splendid occasion?" he asked the person as he pulled the form close to him in an attempt to kiss their lips. However, he was only greeted with a harsh fist to the face; as this person wasn't too happy about this man coming on to them.

"I'M A MAN, YOU JACKASS!" Alister cried out when Pegasus regained his demeanor. Pegasus went bright red in the face as Raphael only looked on with a pessimistic look on his face as Valon almost passed out laughing. Just as Alister was about to pounce onto the brunette, whom was now in tears and turning a lovely shade of red, Mokuba stood onto a table and was joined by the old woman, who was wearing an absolutely ridiculous outfit.

"If I can have everyone's attention please! Our guest speaker would like to have a few words with us!" the boy called out to everyone. Everyone turned form his or her positions and even Valon managed to halt his hysterical laughing to turn to him. But upon seeing the old woman, he snickered again, barley being able to contain himself.

"I welcome all of you to this event! I am the great mystic Halaboy." She said in a ridiculously fake accent. Crossed between the accent and the name, Valon began to laugh again, but was quickly silenced by Joey, who was standing next to him. With that the woman walked off of the podium and over to the larger group of people, which included Mai, Joey, Raphael, Valon, Alister, and Dartz.

* * *

"So, what have you guys been doing since the last time we saw each other?" Mai asked Valon as he regained his normal skin color. He turned to her, a slight smile appearing on his face. He began listing off all of the strange incidents that had occurred since Dartz had been knocked out of his crime spree. In the mean time, the old gipsy had walked over to Raphael and had been staring at him ever since she had finished speaking. 

"My, you are so very handsome! I don't suppose you would be willing to escort me around for the evening?" the old woman asked him, much to his dismay. At this point Valon had turned in time to see the taller man prying the woman from his arm. It had then been all that Mai could do to catch him when he fell over laughing. Much to the woman's extreme dismay, Raphael gave up and pushed the woman away from him.

"Hey Tea! How have guys been lately?" Duke asked the younger girl as she and Joey and Yugi, followed by Tristen, walked up to him. Marik and his family soon approached them as well. But before any of them had the chance to speak, an extremely bright light came from a wand held by the old woman, and everyone turned to her.

"I now curse all of you to the life of the animals that you are! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" the woman cackled as everyone felt themselves go numb as they all gave into darkness.


End file.
